dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Goku-Black
For the member of the Red Ribbon Army, see Black. Goku Black was Present Zamasu after using the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Son Goku. He was the North Kaio of the 10th Universe and the Kaioshin apprentice of Gowasu, but he later killed his master and took his Potara. After Zamasu took Goku's body, he destroyed many humans and the gods, and he went by the name "Son Goku" but was later given the name "Goku Black" by Bulma. He is the main antagonist in the "Future" Trunks Arc. Appearance After taking Son Goku's body, Black is similar in appearance to Goku, but his skin is slightly darker, and his physique is slightly thinner. He wears a dark gray dogi, a darker gray long-sleeved undershirt and pants, a red obi sash around his waist, and white boots. He possesses a green and golden Potara on his left ear and wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. Goku Black Artwork 2.png|Goku Black side artwork Goku Black Artwork 3.png|Goku Black expressions artwork Personality Relationships Humans Trunks Son Goku Vegeta Gowasu Abilities and Powers Techniques *Ki Sense: During his time on Earth, Black was able to gain the ability to sense ki. *Shunkan Ido: Black mastered the ability to use Shunkan Ido. He is first seen using this technique in his encounter with Trunks when Trunks threw a piece of the ground at him.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 * : Black has the ability to a Kamehame-ha. He is first seen using the Kamehame-ha against Trunks.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 48 * : Black Power Ball is Black's version of a ki blast. * : * : * : * : After taking Goku's body, Zamasu went to Earth, and he killed Goku, Chichi, and Goten with a God Split Cut.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 61 Transformations Super Saiyan Black is able to transform into a Super Saiyan due to possessing Goku's body. He first appeared as a Super Saiyan during his battle with Vegeta and Goku. Trunks claimed to have seen Black in Super Saiyan, but it has been a while.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 19 Super Saiyan Rosé Black mastered Goku's power inside his body and was able to make it his own and this allowed Black to transform into a Super Saiyan with his god ki. He first transforms into Super Saiyan Rosé in his battle with Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 56 After Black was healed by Zamasu, he powered up and was able to unlock the ability to transform into Super Saiyan Rosé.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 20 History Past Black had the same past as Zamasu until Beerus killed him. Zamasu used a Time Ring to go into the future to kill Gowasu and took his Potara. He then used the Time Ring to go into the future a year later to use the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Son Goku, and after doing so, he proclaimed himself as "Son Goku." He immediately went to Earth and killed Goku, who had Zamasu's body, and moments later, Chichi and Goten. After this, "Goku" used the Time Ring to go into Trunks's world and killed Gowasu to form an alliance with himself, who had the same ideology as him. "Goku" and Zamasu gathered the Super Dragon Balls so Zamasu could wish for immortality, and moments later, destroyed the Super Dragon Balls so no one could undo what they had done. He and Zamasu then killed the gods and the humans of multiple worlds.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 61 Sometime later, "Goku" showed up on Earth and spectated the battle with Trunks, Shin, Kibito, and Babidi's Forces. After Shin perished, "Goku" was pleased he found a world without the difficult, God of Destruction Beerus.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Later, when he first made an appearance to the Earthlings, he announced he was going to exterminate them in the name of justice. During this time, he fought Trunks for a year. He was also given the name "Goku Black" by Bulma because of his black clothing.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 Resurrection 'F' After causing destruction to a city, Black began to sense Trunks's ki and so he then pursued him. In a destroyed city, Black found Trunks running on the ground, so he blasted several Black Power Balls at Trunks as he attempted to get away, and Black successfully hit him. While Trunks was lying on the ground in defeat, Black prepared a Black Power Ball to kill Trunks, but Mai appeared and threw a flash grenade at Black. After Black regained his vision, Trunks and Mai were gone, but Black said Trunks would not be able to hide forever, calling him the "last of the Saiyans." Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Black was chasing Trunks through a ruined city and fired several Black Power Balls at the ground. He later attacked Trunks and Bulma and killed the latter, also destroying the facility with Bulma's equipment. Sometime later, Black encountered Trunks with Mai when they attempted to enter Capsule Corporation. Mai attacked Black with her shotgun to act as a decoy for Trunks to leave. However, Black fired a Black Power Ball at Mai. Moments later, Black revealed himself and said he was going to kill the final Saiyan. Black was attacked by Vegeta and he had the advantage. When Black was laid against a wall, he was amused about the body and energy of the gods but was then hit with a ki blast from Vegeta. Black then ascended to the area where Vegeta was and wondered if anger was motivating him. While Black was stating his anger towards the humans, the gods, and his weakness, he created an energy scythe. Black then launches a slash from the scythe which missed Vegeta but created a phenomenon. Vegeta asked Black was it was, but Black, himself, stated he was unaware.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 64 Moments later, the phenomenon created copies of Black and the copies surrounded Goku and Vegeta. Black was amused and wondered why there not doing anything and asked if the power of a god caused them to become frozen. Goku and Vegeta then attacked the copies but to no avail. Goku wanted Black to fight, but Black said he was but after he and Vegeta failed to protect the ones they loved and become stronger through their anger. Sometime afterward, Black noticed Zamasu's ki disappearing and reappearing and getting weaker, so he teleported to Zamasu. Black wondered what happened to him, so Zamasu stated that the humans were not bugs, and if he and Black were not careful, their ideas would vanish. Black understood, so he decided that he and Zamasu should show them the true power of the gods. The Potara of Black of Zamasu began to illuminate and Black and Zamasu then merged into Zamasu. Manga Black attacked Trunks while he was running across the ruins of cities. From the sky, he fired several Black Power Balls at Trunks but were unsuccessful in hitting him. He was then hit with a ki blast by Trunks. Later, when Trunks and Mai were trying to get into Capsule Corporation, Black awaited them. After getting hit by Trunks's ki blast, Black teleported to inside the building. He then fires several ki blast at Trunks and Mai but they did not hit. Black was then charged at by Trunks, but Black blasted Trunks away. As Black was walking towards Trunks, Black began to get shot at by Mai. While getting shot at, Black fired a ki blast at Mai and it hit her. Black then threatened the life of Trunks. After Trunks angrily transformed into Super Saiyan 2, he fired a Masenko at Black, pushing. While blocking the attack, Black was getting pushed back out of Capsule Corporation, but then destroyed it. Black was then charged at by Trunks again, but he dodged. However, Trunks attacked Black, but he parried his attacks and then blasted him. After Trunks recovered by grabbing his sword, he launched a piece of the ground at Black, but Black used Shunkan Ido to get behind and elbow Trunks in the neck. Black then grabbed Trunks's sword and thought of it being poetic if he killed him with his sword. Before Black was going to kill Trunks, Trunks hit him with his sword carrier, causing his sword to fly into the air, and then fired barrage of ki blasts at the ground. Black then cleared the area but noticed Trunks was back inside Capsule Corporation, thinking there must be something in there. Trunks appeared in what Black believed to be an aircraft. As Black fired a Kamehame-ha at Trunks, he vanished.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 Black attempted to sense Trunks's ki, but he realized his completely ki vanished from the world. As Black looked into the sky, he wondered since the Kaioshin and the Gods of Destruction were dead and Trunks left the world if there was anyone to oppose him, but he said it would be boring if it was. He then descended and grabbed the cord that was connected to the time machine and said the persistence of the Saiyans was something to fear and he claimed to know it best than anyone. As he flew away, he stated that he had to do a check-up.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Later, outside a cabin in the mountains, he was sitting at a table drinking a beverage when he sensed frightening ki. After he moved into a destroyed Western Capital, Black noticed the two big ki moved and wondered who they were. In a park, Black appeared before Son Goku and Vegeta and wondered why the two were there. Vegeta told Goku to let him go first because beating someone that looks like Goku would be a thrill.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 Goku revealed he knew of Black's identity and commented since he switched bodies, he wanted to know of Goku in Zamasu's body, but Black revealed he killed Goku immediately after. Black asked how they appeared there and where Trunks was but Vegeta did not want to answer his questions and transformed into Super Saiyan and attacked Black. However, Black blocked and dodged the latter's attacks. Shortly after, Black said he was tired of having Trunks as his punching bag and he then transformed into Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 19 Immediately, Black attacked Vegeta but Vegeta evaded his attacks. Black then fired a Black Kamehame Ha as the latter ascended into the air but Vegeta evaded the blast and attacked Black. Black then charged at Vegeta again and the two continued to retaliate with blows. Vegeta delivered a heavy blow to Black's face and he flew toward the ground. He proceeded with firing a ki barrage at Black; however, Black created a barrier. Black wondered what world Vegeta was from but Vegeta said he would figure it out. Vegeta wanted Black to transform into Blue after Vegeta proceeded to. However, Black said he could not transform at the time. Instantly, Vegeta attacked Black, as he knew he could not transform. Vegeta continued to attack Black as he stated Black could not use the full potential of Goku's body because he was not like Goku. After Vegeta smashed Black toward the ground, Black said he could not let his plan die. He then attacked Vegeta and the latter attacked also and Black was beaten. Black stated the humans were unneeded and he then created a God Split Cut and attacked Vegeta. However, Vegeta dodged his attacks and swiped him away. After recovering, Black mentioned he killed the gods but Goku said he had done so by killing the Kaioshin. Black did not care how he accomplished it and created a ki blast and fired a barrage of blasts as he stated he ruled the universe but Vegeta again, dodged his attacks. Vegeta then descended and stated gods how followed his justice were not needed. Black then got angry and said everything he did as a god was absolute justice as he powered up. Black and Vegeta continued to fight and Vegeta decided to fire a Final Flash at Black, but Black was grabbed and moved out of the way. On top of a building, Black was healed by Zamasu and Zamasu stated the Zero Humans Plan required them both. Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Super Dragon Ball Heroes Major Battles *Goku Black vs. Trunks and Mai *Black vs. Son Goku (Anime only) *Black vs. Vegeta (Manga only) *Black and Zamasu vs. Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta (Anime only) *Black and Zamasu vs. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks (Anime only) *Black and Zamasu vs. Trunks (Anime only) *Black and Zamasu vs. Vegeta and Goku (Anime only) *Black and Zamasu vs. Trunks and Mai (Manga only) Trivia *Goku Black's name uses the katakana for Goku (ゴクウ) rather than kanji for Son Goku (悟空). References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Kaio Category:Villains Category:10th Universe Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Future Trunks Arc Antagonists Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters